Pickup Lines
by TheBookLion
Summary: Percy likes Annabeth. Annabeth likes Percy. But everything's complicated, and Percy's dad doesn't like Annabeth. Percy's throwing a party, and is only allowed to bring Annabeth if he brings someone else as his date. He asks Hana, who agrees on one condition: He has to use pickup lines on Annabeth until the party. (One-shot) (Annabeth's OOC)


**A/N: Hey guys! So I wrote this one-shot, and I hope you'll like it! The characters are a bit different than in the books, Annabeth being more girly for example, but I hope you'll like it anyways. In this** **fix Percy's dad is someone called Peter. I just needed someone who wasn't abusive, or a god or Paul, so I made someone up. Hope it's all right.**

 **Also to anyone who's reading 'Hi, I'm Percy' sorry for not updating for so long, but I started writing the next chapter! I also included Hana, just because I like her. This story doesn't have anything to do with 'Hi, I'm Percy' though.**

"So, when are you going to tell him?"

"Tell who what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Annabeth Chase."

"See, the funny thing is, that I'm not." Annabeth sighed, finally turning to face the girl.

Obviously power walking away wasn't an option, considering Hana had kept her pace while simultaneously continuing her interrogation.

"Oh?" Hana cocked an eyebrow, placing a hand on her hip. "Is that so?"

"Yep. I have no clue—"

"I'm talking about the obvious crush that you, Annabeth Chase, have on your best friend Percy Jackson! I'm talking about—"

"Hana!" Annabeth yelped, cheeks going pink, as she practically dropped her backpack in her haste to cover the shouting girl's mouth with her hand.

The girl grinned beneath the hand, before yanking it away by the striped sleeve.

"You could have just stopped playing dumb."

"I wasn't—"

"Yeah sure." Hana hummed, deciding to let Annabeth off the hook about her crush for now...but that didn't mean she had to let Percy off the hook about his crush, now did it?

"What are you grinning about?"

"Nothing.", she snickered. "Just feel like having a quick chat with Percy."

"Hana, don't—"

"I'm not going to tell him anything!", she cried in an offended tone, pausing just long enough for Annabeth's shoulders to sag in relief before adding:

"Much."

"Hana!"

But the girl had already turned on her heal, speeding away in search of Percy.

"Percy!"

"Oh my God." Percy practically sighed. "Hana, I've been looking for you everywhere."

The girl stopped short. "You've been looking for me?"

"Yep.", he murmured, pulling a book out of his locker. "Listen, I need your help."

"Girl advice?"

Percy almost dropped his books, and Hana didn't even try to hide her smirk. With his cheeks dusted a light pink, the boy's eyes blinked rapidly at his friend, before he began to sputter.

"W-what? Why would I-I mean, who says that I-I-I—"

"Not sure I quite understand, dude." She laughed. "Do you need advice or—"

"I don't like Annabeth!", he blurted, before the tips of his ears began turning red. "I-I mean, I do, but not like that! I—"

"Percy.", Hana interrupted, "I'm not really in the mood to listen to your denial. Which is exactly what this is, by the way—"

"No! I, uh—"

"Mhm, sure Percy. We'll talk about your crush on Annabeth, later."

"I don't—! I mean, I'm not—"

"Right.", Hana sighed. "Now, the help you need from me?"

Percy huffed, shutting his locker. "Right. So, listen—"

"I am, Percy. It's you and Annabeth who aren't—"

"Anyway!", Percy cried, beginning to leave the lockers as Hana followed suit. "My dad's having this big party this Saturday."

"No, he's not." The girl laughed. "You are. Remember? You invited the whole swimming team, tons of girls, but for some reason didn't invite Annabeth."

Silence.

"Annabeth, who's still patiently waiting for an invitation, by the way." She chuckled.

Silence.

Suddenly, she snickered. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think your dad was throwing the whole freaking party. I mean—"

Still no answer, and Hana went cold.

"Percy? Please, don't tell me—"

"He thinks if I have this stupid party, I'll want to stop hanging out with Annabeth."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"If...if I bring a date, Annabeth's invited." Percy groaned. "Dad promised me. So, will you go as my date? Please?"

Hana eyes went from watery to mischievous in matter of seconds.

"Why, of course, Perce."

"Shit. You called me Perce."

"On one condition."

The boy crossed his arms and glared at the smirking girl. "What?"

"My dad has this hilarious book of pickup lines."

"Okay?"

"Use at least one pickup line a day, and I'll go with you."

"Is that it?"

"Ha. You wish." She snorted. "You're using them on Annabeth."

"What?", he cried, his cheeks heating up. "Are you absolutely insane?"

"Yes.", she admitted, completely straight faced.

"You're not funny."

"On the contrary.", she said, beginning to walk away. "I'm a riot."

"Hana, you can't just—"

"Class starts in five minutes!", she called over her shoulder. "I'm not going to be late, just because you're having a meltdown."

"Hana, wait! I can't—"

"I'll text you a few next period."

And then she was gone.

Percy groaned loudly as he began to walk towards his math classroom. Annabeth would be really hurt if she wasn't invited to this dumb party, and it's not like he could actually explain why she didn't get invited without...explaining other things, that would be far more embarrassing to explain. So, pickup lines it was, then. He could do this. He could—

Bing.

The boy rummaged through his front backpack pocket, before sliding out his iPhone. Hana had texted him at least five pickup lines, and absolutely none of them were anything but humiliatingly cheesy.

Percy Jackson was a dead man.

Annabeth Chase was a dead woman.

It was right before lunch, and Annabeth was taking books out of her locker...then putting them back...then picking them up, again...and so on. What else was she supposed to do? Percy was standing a few lockers down from her, and blushing like crazy, and staring at her. Obviously her best friend had something to say, so she couldn't just leave. Annabeth was hoping she was about to (finally!) get invited to this huge party that the whole grade was buzzing about.

At first, she had thought that perhaps Percy didn't want her to come to the party, but Hana had assured Annabeth that her best friend was simply nervous about asking her. Though, Hana was probably just teasing her. Again.

After sliding her math book back into her locker and picking up her science one for the twelfth time in a row—she had been counting—Annabeth looked straight at her blushing best friend and smiled shyly. Percy's blush increased ten-fold, and Annabeth bit her bottom lip. Maybe she had done something wrong? Suddenly, Percy was marching straight up to her, a determined look etched onto his face, before stopping in front of Annabeth.

"Percy?"

"Do you have a Band-Aid?", Percy squeaked out, before clearing his throat and looking at the boy expectantly.

"Uh, I'm not sure. I could—"

"Because I just scraped my knee falling for you."

Annabeth blinked. Then, she blinked again. And one more time.

"Percy? Did you just—"

"You look cold."

"What?"

"Want to use me as a blanket?"

Annabeth's cheeks burned red in a blush. "What?"

"Are you a parking ticket?"

And now Percy was grinning as Annabeth blushed and sputtered.

"I, uh—"

"Because you've got fine written all over you.", Percy said, making a show of looking Annabeth up and down.

Annabeth's blush began traveling down her neck just as the bell rang.

"See 'ya.", Percy winked at his friend, before quickly walking towards their science classroom.

 _"So, I take it the pickup lines went well?"_

Percy grinned down at his phone, texting back a quick, _"What makes you think that?"_ , before speeding down the hallway to knock on his parents' bedroom door.

 _"Probably the fact that Annabeth blushed every time u even so much as glanced at her during science."_

 _"Really?"_ , Percy texted back. Is that all? Percy knocked lightly on the white, wooden door.

 _"Fine, u caught me. Annabeth is literally on the phone with me right now. She's going absolutely crazy over what happened."_

 _"Crazy in a good way or a bad way?"_

"Just a minute, Percy! God, why are you even up this late?", his father groaned from inside his room.

 _"Dude, she just started going on about ur eyes. Pretty sure it's in a good way."_

Percy couldn't keep his smile down, as his father creaked out of bed.

 _"Does she like me?"_

Peter Jackson swung open his bedroom door, glaring down at his son, his glare softening upon seeing Percy's smile.

"What was so important that I needed to be woken up in the middle of the night?"

"I forgot to tell you that Hana's coming as my date."

His father chuckled.

"So, Annabeth can come now, right?"

The chuckles stopped and Percy winced. Crap. He had been so dizzy with happiness, he had forgotten that—

"Uh, Hana's been begging me to invite her. It's really hard to say 'no' when she pouts."

If Hana had heard Percy accusing her of something like pouting then he would probably be sporting a black eye the next day.

The chuckles were back.

"Son, a woman's pout is her most terrifying weapon."

"You're telling me.", he muttered, before letting his dad get back to sleep.

Well, that reply took a while., Percy mused, flopping onto his bed.

 _"So, does she like me?"_

 _"u didn't ask it right."_

Percy furrowed his eyebrows. _"Ask what right?"_

 _"ur question. u didn't ask it right."_

Percy turned so that he was laying on his stomach, and stretched his arms out in front of him. What in the world was Hana—?

And then it struck him. Cheeks burning, he turned on his side and began tapping away at the screen.

 _"Fine. Does Annabeth like me back?"_

 _"Finally admitted it, did u?"_

Percy snorted.

 _"Yeah because u made me!"_

 _"Details, details. I told Annabeth ur crazy about her btw."_

 _"Hana u didn't!"_

 _"I totally did. Just now."_

Percy felt his heart stop.

 _"Chill out. She didn't believe me."_

His heart resumed beating.

 _"That's so not funny."_

 _"Well, you know what is?"_

 _"What?"_

Five seconds later, Percy's phone began blaring out Riptide by Vance Joy. He heard Peter groan, as he quickly slid the screen and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Wait, you actually answered?"

"I just wanted my phone to stop ringing.", Percy snapped at Hana's voice.

"And you do realize you could have just sent it to voicemail."

"I wasn't thinking, okay?"

"Obviously—"

"Hey, guys?", Annabeth's voice asked, and Percy's heart sped up.

"Can I talk too, or...?"

"Sorry.", Hana said timidly.

Percy scoffed at her through the phone. "You're way nicer to Annabeth!"

"Am not!"

"She's really not.", Annabeth agreed. "It's just that I'm so much more adorable, that she—"

"Hey!", Percy protested, smiling happily as Annabeth laughed.

"Just because you're cute and all, doesn't me—"

"You think I'm cute?", Annabeth whispered.

"I, uh. Crap.", Percy ran a hand through his hair, before nervously trying, "You're the one who said it?"

"I said that I was adorable.", Annabeth said, and Percy could freaking hear her grin.

Percy groaned. "What? Nothing to add, Hana?"

"Hana?"

"I...guess she hung up.", Annabeth decided, before snickering. "So, about this 'thinking I'm cute' thing—"

"You're invited to my party, by the way.", Percy interjected. "Totally forgot."

"Really?"

Annabeth had said the word so full of hope and joy, that Percy felt immensely guilty for not inviting her earlier.

"Of course, Annabeth."

"Sorry. It's just I thought that you maybe didn't want me there..."

"You have no idea how much I want you at my party.", Percy said passionately, before blushing pink.

"Oh.", Annabeth squeaked out.

"Percy, can I ask you something?"

"Do you work at Starbucks?", Percy interrupted quickly.

"What?"

"Because I like you a latte!", he blurted through the phone, before hanging up.

Percy buried his face into a pillow, before letting out a groan.

Bing.

The boy unlocked his phone.

 _"Smooth."_

Percy gasped in outrage, sitting up immediately.

 _"You were still on the phone?"_

 _"Never hung up, lover boy."_

 _"u suck Hana"_

 _"At least i didn't tell anyone that i like them 'a latte'"_

Percy threw his phone on the floor, before once again burying his face in a pillow.

"Hey, can we talk?"

Percy and Hana shared a confused glance, before returning their attention to Annabeth.

"Of course.", Percy smiled, though it faltered as Annabeth nervously bit her lip.

"Uh, actually I meant in private. Hana, could you—"

"Crap. I just remembered!", Percy feigned remorse, before Hana could leave.

"The swimming team has a team meeting in, like, five minutes. Sorry."

Hana snorted. "On a Friday right before lunch?"

"Yes.", Percy glared at her. "And I really should be going. Now."

"What? No, wait!", Annabeth cried, reaching for Percy's sleeve. "Please, Percy, why have you been—"

Percy interrupted the frantic girl by leaning in close to whisper in her ear, "If I were a stop light, I'd turn red every time you passed by, just so I could stare at you a bit longer."

Annabeth's mouth dropped open, a blush forming, as Percy used his friend's dazed state to begin walking away. Annabeth refocused at Hana's snicker, and called out to the retreating boy.

"Wait, what? You can't just—"

"He's too far down the hall, Annabeth.", Hana interjected, sympathetically. "He can't hear you."

Annabeth groaned, opening her locker to retrieve her bagged lunch.

 _"Why haven't you texted me anymore pickup lines?"_

"Are you really texting, right now?", his mother groaned, rubbing her temples.

"Sorry.", Percy apologized, sliding his phone into his back pocket.

He continued to blow up the red balloon in his hand.

Bing.

"You have got to be kidding me.", his mother sighed, as he pulled out his phone.

Percy smiled apologetically at his father.

"It's Hana?", Percy tried.

His father only sighed, continuing to tie balloons, and Percy decided that it was his dad's permission.

 _"I'm all out."_

 _"Where r u?"_

 _"No, doofus. I'm out of pickup lines."_

 _"How r u out of pickup lines?! i used like five!"_

"That is getting pretty annoying, son."

"Sorry.", Percy said, glancing at his phone. "We're almost done."

 _"My dad took his book back. Guess he needed it. Sorry."_

 _"What am i supposed to do now?"_

"Percy. Jackson."

"I'm just going to call her.", Percy declared, practically running off to his room.

"What am I supposed to do, now?", she heard Percy hiss.

Hana rolled her eyes, and was rewarded with being stabbed in the cornea.

"Mom!"

"Well, I told you to hold still.", the woman said, reapplying the mascara.

"Wait. Am I on speaker?"

"I always put you and Annabeth on speaker.", Hana said, dismissively. "My whole family ships hashtag Percabeth, now."

"Did you just—"

"Combine letters of Annabeth's and your name in order to create a ship name, which I in turn made into a hashtag?", Hana asked in one breath, closing both eyes in order to let her mother apply eye shadow. "Yes. Yes, I did."

"I'm not even going to try and comprehend that.", Percy snorted through her phone speakers.

"Dully noted."

"Listen, what am I going to do with no more pickup lines?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you actually like using pickup lines on Annabeth.", Hana paused as lip stain was applied to both lips.

"And since I do, in fact, know better", Hana continued. "Let's just cut straight to the chase."

"Blot.", her mother demanded, pressing a napkin up to her mouth.

"What are you guys even doing?"

"Getting ready for your party.", Hana responded. "Done avoiding the conversation?"

Silence.

"Perce, she's your best friend.", Hana said lightly. "Just tell her how you feel, like a normal person. You don't need pickup lines for that."

"What if she doesn't feel the same way, Hana?"

"Oh, Percy.", she sighed, shaking a nail polish vial.

"I'm serious!"

"Just trust me on this one, okay?"

Silence.

"Can't you just try?"

Silence.

"For God's sake, Percy! Fine!", she shouted at the phone, unscrewing the nail polish. "I'll give you the stupid pickup lines book, if you try! Deal?"

"You had it this whole time?!"

"You were using them to make Annabeth flustered—don't you dare deny it, Percy Jackson—but then you would turn around and avoid the poor girl when she tried to confront you about your feelings!"

Percy huffed through the phone, as Hana began painting her nails, smiling at her mom in thanks as the woman left her room.

"It was for your own good, Percy."

"Whatever."

"So, do you want the book or not?"

"Yes!", Percy's voice cried. "Yes, I want the dumb book!"

"And?"

"And...", the boy sighed through her speakers. "I'll tell Annabeth that I like her."

"Tonight."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Are you crazy?"

"You know.", Hana said, dipping the brush back into the vial. "I'm pretty sure we covered that already."

"You want me to tell Annabeth how I feel at my party tonight."

"Yep."

"You want me to get rejected at my party tonight."

"Percy, you won't—"

"You don't know that!"

"Funny thing is," Hana muttered to herself, "I totally do."

"I'll come early to bring you the book. When people start coming in, I'll distract then with some stupid party game. Then, you march Annabeth straight up to your room. Capice?"

"My room. Are you absolutely in—"

"Don't.", Hana snapped, annoyed. "Say it. Again."

"You do realize that when you bring someone up into your bedroom that it usually means—"

"I know what it means, Percy.", she sighed, reapplying polish. "That's kind of the point."

"You think we're going to kiss.", Percy stated in pure disbelief.

"I think you two might start to make out.", Hana quipped back, honestly. "It's just a precaution."

"Oh my Gods."

Hana huffed. "You're telling me."

"Hana, I don't think—"

"Goodbye, Percy.", she sang out, lightly tapping the screen with her non-painted finger, ending the call.

"It hasn't even been an hour yet, and people are already starting up Spin the Bottle.", Annabeth laughed nervously, as a circle began forming.

"Let's go somewhere else in the house.", Percy suggested, and Annabeth gaped at him.

"You're ditching your own party?"

"I'm not ditching. I'm just—"

"Leaving without anyone noticing?", Annabeth teased. "Ditching."

"Whatever.", Percy scoffed, trying to hide his grin. "I'm leaving before the game escalates to Seven Minutes in Heaven."

Annabeth almost gagged, latching onto Percy's hand without thinking. "Let's get out of here."

Percy blinked, and Annabeth followed the boy's gaze to their locked hands, before turning pink. Though when she attempted to remove her hand, Percy simply turned his palm and interlaced his fingers with Annabeth's. Annabeth's blush had darkened significantly, and Percy smiled at her.

"Yeah. Let's."

"Have you seen Percy?", Peter asked the girl, who had created the circle but had also avoided sitting in it.

Hana quickly shook her head. "Haven't seen him, sorry. He probably just went to the bathroom."

"Nah. He's totally upstairs.", an exceptionally pretty ginger girl countered.

"Or.", Hana glared at her. "He's in the bathroom."

"Sorry.", she said, sounding anything but. "I'm just pretty sure that I saw him go up there with Annabeth—"

"With who?", Peter hissed, and Hana began running for the stairs in an attempt to warn the two of—

"Holdin' hands and everything.", the girl giggled, as Peter growled and Hana doubled her speed.

"Listen, Annabeth, there's something I really have to tell you.", Percy breathed out, sitting on his bed as Annabeth dropped down beside him.

"Me, first.", the girl pleaded, and Percy bit his lip, but nodded.

"Percy...did it hurt?"

"Did...did what hurt?"

"When you fell from Heaven?"

"I-you—!", Percy sputtered. "W-what?"

"Do you have a map?"

"I—"

"Because I'm getting lost in your eyes."

"Annabeth—"

"I don't have a library card."

"Um."

"But I can still check you out, right?"

Percy's body couldn't decide if it wanted to laugh or blush, so it did both.

"Annabeth, are you flirting with me?"

"Is it working?", Annabeth teased, ignoring her own blush.

"Yeah.", Percy said shyly, looking straight into her gray eyes. "It kind of is."

"I, uh.", Annabeth said, not able to break eye contact. "I wanted to repay you for all the pickup lines."

Percy unconsciously moved closer to Annabeth, their legs now pressed against one another's.

"You liked them?", he whispered, licking his bottom lip.

Annabeth followed the movement before quickly flicking her eyes back up to meet Percy's gaze. Percy swallowed.

"I liked them a lot.", Annabeth whispered back. "But. But why—"

"I wanted to pick you up.", Percy smiled lightly, not quite sure he was joking.

"Oh."

"Did it work?", Percy asked softly, deciding he hadn't been joking. "Did I pick you up?"

Annabeth had no idea when their noses had moved so close together, but she didn't mind.

"Did you pick me up?", Annabeth breathed out, not startled for some reason when she felt Percy nose's brush against her own. "I'm not quite sure, yet."

Annabeth's heart began to speed up, and the two were so close that Percy could also feel it.

"You okay?", he whispered, despite the fact that he knew exactly why Annabeth's heart was racing.

"A little out of breath.", Annabeth answered honestly.

"Here.", Percy purred. "Have mine."

Their lips had just pressed together, when Annabeth was roughly pushed off the bed.

"Wha—?"

"Here.", Hana hissed at the girl on the floor, throwing her phone at her. "Pretend to text."

"Uh.", said Annabeth, blinking dazed. "O-okay."

"Hana?", Percy furrowed his eyebrow. "What—"

"Shut up.", she hissed again, before pulling him towards her and kissing him fiercely.

Annabeth swore that she felt his heart crack. That's supposed to be me kissing him like that.

Peter Jackson practically flew into the room, stopping short at the kissing duo on the bed. His scowl slowly transitioned into a smile, and he chuckled before looking down at Annabeth.

"Aren't they just amazing together?", he laughed, beginning to depart from his son's room.

Upon hearing his father's voice, Percy had begun kissing back just as intensely. Annabeth felt the crack travel all the way to the center, before splitting her heart in two.

"Some kiss, guys."

"Oh, shut up, Annabeth.", Hana gasped for air. "You know damn well I only did it for Percy's dad."

"He kissed you back."

Percy's face fell, and he felt crushed by the weight of his guilt.

"Calm down, Annie.", Hana rolled her eyes. "He only kissed back when he knew his dad was in the room."

"Annabeth.", Percy whispered, broken, and Annabeth turned away.

"For God's sake, what soap opera are you two auditioning for?" Hana cried. "You two pecked already. I saw it. You two were still each other's first kiss."

"But.", Annabeth tried. "But—"

"But what, Annabeth?" Hana sighed. "It should have been you making out with him? I get it—"

"No, you don't!", Annabeth let out, tears beginning to fall. She just couldn't explain to them the caving in her chest and the sudden loss of happiness—

"Oh my God." Hana whispered.

"Annabeth, I'm so sorry." Percy moaned, pulling the girl into his arms.

"You guys just looked so in love."

"I know.", Percy soothed, rubbing her back.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like that."

Percy blinked, suddenly releasing the girl. "You're right."

Annabeth swiped at her eyes with her sleeves. "W-what?"

"It was supposed to happen like this."

And with that, Percy dipped Annabeth down as if they were doing the tango.

"P-Percy?", Annabeth squeaked, hanging onto the strong arms for dear life. "What—"

Percy pressed his lips against Annabeth's, sliding their noses together. Annabeth smiled, stirring to life, as Percy pulled the girl closer to his chest. Annabeth's lips slid against Percy's, and he gasped when the girl bit down on his bottom lip, lightly.

"You know!", Hana suddenly shrieked, causing Percy to pull away, breathing heavily. "I-I think I'll leave you two, alone."

"Good.", Annabeth huffed. "Idea."

As soon as Hana had fled the room, Percy and Annabeth broke into identical smiles, their noses rubbing against one another's, letting out nervous, giddy, laughter. Percy leaned slightly down and pecked Annabeth on the nose, traveling down to peck her on the mouth.

"We should, uh, go somewhere tomorrow.", Percy said, suddenly, tightening the arms wrapped around Annabeth's waist.

"Like where?"

"Well, I like eating food, you like eating food.", Percy bit his bottom lip. "Want to...go watch each other eat food?"

"Are you—", Annabeth burst into light giggles. "Are you asking me out on a date, Percy Jackson?"

"Please say yes."

"Yes.", Annabeth said obediently, pecking Percy on the lips.

"Sweet.", Percy sighed happily.

"We should probably go downstairs."

"Can we just stay like this?", Percy whined. "Just for a little while longer?"

"We can stay like this for as long as you like."

Percy lifted his head, staring straight into Annabeth's eyes, and he whispered, "Forever?"

Annabeth hummed, knowing good and well Percy wasn't talking about standing in the room.

"Forever."

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I'd really appreciate reviews and such!**


End file.
